Cricket (AFD)
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Killed by a fox |kit=''Unknown'' |rogue=Cricket |mother=Unnamed she-cat |sisters=Slate, Unnamed she-cat |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''A Forest Divided'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Cricket is an orange tabby tom with green eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''The Blazing Star :When Gray Wing notices the scar on Slate's belly, she explains that her brother saved her from a fox, also indicating that he died in the fight as well. Gray Wing feels sympathetic for the she-cat, he tells her that her brother must be a great cat. A Forest Divided :In the bonus scene, Cricket appears as Slate's brother. He is one of the rogues that roam the moor. :Slate is looking for Cricket, she calls out to him but there is no sight of his orange tabby fur. Slate starts to get really worried about her brother, she recalls that they had been racing towards the stones, and she was winning. When she checks back to see if he was there, he vanished. She thinks she shouldn't have gone ahead, as something could have happened to him because he always gets into mischief. Slate begins to worry if the moor cats from the mountains have gotten to him. She thinks that she and Cricket are completely different cats, despite being littermates. Cricket is a lighthearted, cheerful cat whereas Slate was more serious and she liked to plan ahead. The she-cat realizes she couldn't lose Cricket, as she already lost her mother and sister to the sickness, and she is determined to find Cricket. :Cricket leaps onto Slate and terrifies her. He jests at her after she yells at him, saying that he got her. Cricket's ear gets cuffed by Slate with a sheathed claw, as Slate wouldn't dare to hurt him. After Slate says that they couldn't mess around all day, Cricket tells her that his belly never felt so empty before. Cricket and Slate split up to find food, after he boasts to her that he'd catch something first. As they split up, Slate hears a scream. She realizes that Cricket is battling against a fox. Slate tries to help her brother, but the fox is too wily. As Slate is injured, Cricket screams and attacks the fox. Slate blacks out afterwards. :Slate wakes up to see a bundle of familiar orange fur—Cricket. She sees Cricket's fur being strewn in a mess of blood. She chokes out for her brother after she realizes that he is dead. Slate blames herself, thinking that she failed him. She wishes that she could just join Cricket. Slate remembers that Cricket had said that Wind's cats fought all the time. When offered to join the group, she uses Cricket's excuse to reject the offer. She then tells Wind that a fox killed Cricket, and she feels the grief stir inside of her at the thought of her dead brother. Later, when Slate faces the fox. She realizes that it is the same fox that killed Cricket, as she remembers the same eye that got injured by him. Slate kills the fox, snarling at it that it is for killing her brother. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Unnamed she-cat: Sisters: :Slate: :Unnamed she-cat: Niece: :Silver Stripe: Nephews: :Black Ear: :White Tail: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Grille (S5)ru:Сверчокfr:Criquet (LadC)fi:Cricket Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Rogues Category:Clanless cats Category:Minor characters